Flower Language
by WindTree
Summary: KrisHan Fanfic with manyyyy Cheesy word...


Flower Languange.

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : KrisHan

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Flower Languange

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

"Luhan" seorang yeoja tampak memasuki memanggil Luhan "ne… Dr. Kim?" Luhan berjalan mendekati dokter senior yang ada di Iest International Hospital. "ada pasien baru yang harus kau urus, ini data-datanya dia ada di kamar Lotus 1201" Dr. Kim menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru muda pada Luhan "arraseo, saya akan menemuinya setelah membaca dokumen ini" Dr. Kim menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi tunggu, di bukanya perlahan map tersebut.

Name : Wu Yi Fan

Age : 20

No Register : 12012012

Anamnesis : susah bernafas, sakit di bagian dada, batuk berdarah.

Hasil medis pemeriksaan fisik dan penunjang : bermasalah di bagian paru-paru

Diagnosis :Kanker paru-paru Stadium 2.

Treatment Planning : Therapy , Rawat Inap.

Penanggung jawab : Dr. Kim Joon Myeon

"kanker? Stadium 2.. padahal dia baru berusia 20 tahun" Luhan menutup map tersebut dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar pasienya yang baru.

Luhan memasuki Lift " Dokter Kim bilang dia di kamar 1201 berarti lantai 12 no. 1" Luhan bergumam sambil menekan angka 12, lift pun perlahan beranjak naik ke atas.

"permisi aku suster baru anda" Luhan memasuki kamar inap Yifan setelah mengetuk pintu, perlahan Luhan memasuki kamar tersebut dia melihat seorang namja yang tengah memandang keluar lewat jendela.

Luhan menatap namja tersebut Luhan yakin jika namja itu memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata lihat saja kakinya yang panjang itu.

Yifan atau yang biasa di panggil Kris mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan, "nugu?" suara namja itu begitu serak dan lemah, "saya Luhan perawat anda mulai sekarang" Luhan sedikit membungkukan badanya.

Kris hanya menatap Luhan datar, "kapan aku mati?" Luhan menatap tak percaya "kenapa anda mengatakan begitu? Anda pasti sembuh" jujur Luhan tak yakin dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"kau tak yakin bukan? Lebih baik aku cepat mati.. aku lelah dengan penyakit ini…" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap ke luar.

Luhan memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati Kris "semua makhluk ingin tetap hidup, lihatlah keluar. Walaupun hanya sebuah jendela tapi kau bisa melihat berbagai kehidupan di sana" Kris hanya diam mendengar perkataan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Kris "aku akan menunjukan padamu indahnya dunia" Kris menatap Luhan yang tersenyum manis padanya.

* * *

Luhan berjalan riang sambil menenteng sebuket bunga, "selamat pagi.." sapa Luhan riang, Luhan berjalan mendekati sebuah meja, di letakannya buket yang dia bawa ke dalam sebuah vas kosong.

"kenapa kau selalu membawa bunga?" setelah lebih dari 2 minggu Kris mengacuhkan Luhan akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya "ah… akhirnya kau berbicara juga, kenapa aku sellau membawa bunga? Simple bunga itu unik dan indah hanya dengan menatapnya kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu" Kris menyeritkan dahinya.

"bunga itu memiliki bahasanya sediri, setiap bunga memiliki arti yang berbeda, saat kau memberikan bunga Hyacinth purple berarti kau meminta maaf pada orang tersebut,dan bunga Heather White ini berarti mimpimu akan terkabul, aku bermimpi kau bisa sembuh dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya"

Luhan mengelus bunga Heather white yang ada di dalam vas.

"jangan bermimpi hal yang sama sekali tidak akan terwujud"

* * *

Luhan kembali meletakan sebuket bunga di vas yang sama "kau tahu bunga ini mengambarkan kegembiraan, aku berharap kau selalu bergembira" Luhan tersenyum menatap bunga Coreopsis yang ada di depannya.

"jika kau ingin sembuh kau harus sering meminum obatmu, melakukan theraphy, aku yakin kau bisa cepat sembuh"

"aku tak ingin sembuh buhkankah sudah ku bilang aku ingin mati?" Luhan menutup kupingnya "kau bilang apa? Aku tak dengar~" Kris melemparkan death-glarenya yang tentu saja tak mempan bagi Luhan karena dia sudah terbiasa meneriama death-glare dari Kris.

"kau membuatku kecewa tuan Wu~!" Luhan meletakan bunga Carnation yellow di vas bunga. "bahkan aku mebawa bunga yang sesuai dengan hatiku saat ini,

* * *

"kenapa kau menolak menikuti terapi eoh? Jika kau sering terapi kau bisa sembuh kau tahu" Luhan terus berkata tanpa henti

Dan Kris melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan lakukan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, sesekali Kris tampak melirik bunga yang ada di vas itu, 'berarti bunga itu mengatakan aku kecewa padamu?'

* * *

Tak terasa 2 bulan berlalu, Luhan masih setia membawa bunga ke kamar Kris.

"kali ini bunga apa lagi yang kau bawa?" Tanya Kris dengan nada malas, "bunga Azelea.. artinya jaga dirimu untuk diriku" Kris menatap bingung Luhan.

"ini hari terakhirku sebagi perawat di sini, besok aku harus sudah kembali kuliah, aku hanya mahasiswa magang disini, ku harap kau bersikap baik dengan perawatmu yang baru nanti" Luhan menatap Kris dengan senyuman, entahlah Kris merasa ada yang sakit saat Luhan mengatakan seperti itu.

"jja~ hari ini kau harus meminum obatmu Tuan Wu~~" entah sejak kapan Luhan memanggil Kris dengan Tuan Wu, berulang kali Kris meminta Luhan atau menyuruh lebih tepatnya untuk berhenti memanggilnya Tuan Wu tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan dia pasti akan berkata "kau bilang apa? Aku tak dengar~" sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

* * *

Luhan mengacak surai purple miliknya, dia sedang mengerjakan skripsinya di perpustakaan kampus, Luhan tampak melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di tangannya, "sudah sore.. lebih baik aku pulang…" Luhan membereskan semua buku-bukunya sebelum beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan kampus.

Sudah hampir 1 tahun diatak bertemu dengan Kris, Luhan merindukan saat dia dan Kris berdebat, kira-kira bagaimana kabar namja itu ya?, semenjak dia menyelesaikan magangnya dia sama sekali tak sempat berkunjung ke rumah sakit, tugasnya kuliah selalu datang silih berganti bagai hujan yang tak ada henti oke.. kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi hiperbolis seperti mahasiswa kelas satra?

"eum.. kakak~" seorang anak kecil tampak memanggil Luhan, Luhan menjongkokan dirinya "ne adik manis? Ada yang bisa kakak bantu?" Luhan menatap lembut anak yang tengah mengenggam bungan.

"ini untuk kakak" setelah menyerahkan bunga tersebut anak kecil itu langsung berlalri, Luhan mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung.

**Camellia White – you're adorable.**

**Pertama kali aku melihatmu aku langsung terpana kenapa ada makhluk tuhan begitu mamis sepertimu?**

**K.**

Luhan membolak balikan kertas kecil yang terselip di antara batang bunga "K?" Luhan mengedikan bahunya dan kembali berjalan.

Saat melewati taman tadi Luhan kembali mendapatkan sebuah bunga dari anak kecil.

**Fern Maidenhair – Secret Bond of Love**

**Aku merasakan jika aku mulai mencintaimu..**

**R**

Oke Luhan semakin bingung sekarang, bunga-bunga terus berdatangan, Luhan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku banyak orang yang menatapnya aneh, siapa yang tak aneh melihat seorang namja tengah memeluk berbagai jenis bunga?

**Geranium – Stupidity**

**Aku bodoh karena selalu bertingkah tak perduli bahkan kasar padamu..**

**I**

**Gloxinia - Love at Frist Sight.**

**Aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama, bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku..**

**S**

**Hydrangea – Thank u for understanding**

**Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, kau satu-satunya yang mengerti diriku walaupun berulang kali aku mengatakan hal-hal kasar..**

**L.O.V.E**

**Iris – Your Friendship Means So Much To Me**

**Mungkin kau menanggap ini hanya persahabatan semata tapi bagiku ini berarti lebih…**

**L**

**Lily Calla – Beauty.**

**Semakin hari kau semakin cantik, aku tak pernah menemui orang yang bahkan masih saja cantik walaupun tengah marah..**

**U**

**Narcissus – Egotism**

**Entah sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi egois, aku menginginkan dirimu selalu melihatku dan hanya melihatku..**

**H**

**Jonquil – Love Me**

**Aku harap kau mencintaiku..**

**A**

Luhan terus membaca semua kertas kecil itu "K..r..i..s.. love… l..u..ha.?" Luhan menyeritkan ahinya bingung siapa Luha? Luhan sama sekali tak menyadari jika seorang namja tengah berjalan medekatinya, wajahnya tak terlalu jelas karena dia mengenakan hoodie di kepalanya.

"eh?" Luhan menatap sebuah bunga yang di berada tepat di wajahnya. Luhan bisa membaca dengan jelas kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

**Rose Single Full Bloom – I Love You**

**Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?**

**N**

"n? Luhan?" Luhan menatap namja yang kini berlutu di hadapannya, "eum.. Nuguseyo?" Luhan tak bisa menlihat dengan jelas siapa namja yang tengah berlutut ini.

"kau melupakanku eoh?" Luhan membelalakan matanya "Tuan Wu?!" Kris melepaskan Hoodienya, "sudah ku bilang berapa kali eoh? Berhenti memanggilku Tuan Wu!" Luhan berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dia malah langsung memeluk Kris "bogoshipo~! Apa kau sudah sembuh? Atau jangan bilang kau kabur dari rumah sakit? Yak Tuan Wu jawab pertanyaanku?!" ah.. sepertinya Luhan tak sadar jika sekarang dia menindih Kris, orang-orang yang tak sengaja melihat mereka hanya mengelenggkan kepalanya "dasar anak muda"

"bagaimana aku mau menjawab? Kau menindihku pabbo" "eh? Miaannnnnn" Luhan langsung beranjak dari atas Kris, Kris berdiri membersihkan debu yang menempel di bagian belakang pakaiannya.

"aku tak kabur dari rumah sakit, aku sudah dinyatakan sembuh 1 bulan yang lalu" Luhan menatap Kris tak percaya, "jeongmal yoooo? Kau sudah sembuh? Ku pikir kau sudah masuk liang kubur" Kris menjitak Luhan "apa maksudmu eoh?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya "kau dulu selalu berkata ingin mati bukan? Ku pikir kau benar-benar berniat ingin mati"

Kris diam sejenak "tadinya memang begitu tapi seorang perawat yang selalu datang membawa bunga mengubah pemikiranku… aku memang berniat ingin mati saja, aku lelah menjalani terapi yang menyakitkah, aku lelah merasakan jarum-jaru itu menembus kulitku… aku lelah harus selalu terkurung di seuah kamar, (Kris menatap Luhan lembut) tapi kau mengubahnya, kau meperlihatkanku bagaimana indahnya dunia lewat bunga-bunga yang kau bawa, dari sana aku belajar kenapa aku tak bisa menjadi seperti bunga? Walaupun hanya sendirian tapi memliki arti yang sangat besar.." Luhan terdiam, Kris kembali berlutu di hadapan Luhan "mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi aku mencintaimu, semenjak kau berhenti menjadi perawat aku bertekad untuk sembuh, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bersama denganmu lebih lama, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu… maukah.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Perlahan Luhan mengerakan ujung bibirnya menciptakan senyuman yang sangat maniss, "tentu saja Tuan Wu~" Luhan kembali memeluk Kris, "aku mencintaimu.." bisik Kris lembut "aku juga mencintaimu…" balas Luhan dengan sama lembutnya.

Walaupun hanya satu batang,bunga tetap memiliki arti yang besar.

Aku berharap aku bisa menjadi bunga, tak perduli sendiri atau berkelompok artiku tetap sama.

Seburuk apapun bentuk bunga itu takkan pernah mengubah arti dari bunga tersebut.

Dan aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi sebatang bunga yang indah dan memiliki artiku sendiri.

END

A/N

Ok~ ku lagi buat Project Luhan X Everyone, tapi ku ngga bisa buat Luhan jadi seme kalau sama Kris==a entah kenapa~ mian..mian.. jika FF yang ini terlaluuuuuu Cheesy… tadinya mau buat angst Krisnya mati… tapi saya tak tega saudara-saudraaaaaaa… /nangis di pojokan/

Zod!ac.. Step sama Love Story bakal di update secpatnya ide cerita buat ketiga story itu agak macet, jalannya pelan… pelan… tapi ku janji bakal update secepatnya kok~

See U~


End file.
